Celos, Celos y mas Celos
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: La historia comienza con el regreso de una prima de Max, esto hara que ciertos chicos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos. Este fic es shonen-ai asi que si no les gusta este genero no lo lean n n
1. Chapter 1

Era un día común y corriente en una pequeña ciudad de Japón, el cielo resplandecía, las aves cantaban y hacia un clima agradable, en las calles de la cuidad caminaba una chica de 16 años muy emocionada al haber llegado a la cuidad, era alta, con una hermosa figura, aunque la escondía porque usaba un traje deportivo de un pantalón y una chamarra; parecía un chico con su forma de vestir pero su voz delataba que era una chica, ojos del mismo color que el cielo y muy risueña con su cabello negro corto y delante un flequillo y dos mechones de cabello un poco más largo adelante. Bueno en fin la chica iba muy emocionada ya que fue a visitar a unos familiares llamados la familia Tate por un lapso de tiempo; camino unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a su destino. Ahí se encontraba enfrente de la casa de sus tíos toco el timbre y una señora con cabello rubio le abrió la puerta y la chica la saludo y abrazo, y claro la señora correspondió.

**Saya: Hola tía, ¿Cómo has estado años sin verte?- dijo soltándose del abrazo.**

**Señora Tate: Estoy bien y contenta que después de años vinieras a visitarnos; vamos pasa- dijo invitándola a entrar a la casa. **

La chica entro felizmente, tenía años de no haber visitado a sus tíos y su querido y tierno primo Maxie como ella le decía. La señora Tate llevo al cuarto de visitas a Saya y le dijo que se instalara por mientras ella preparaba un poco de té. Así Saya deshizo su equipaje y arreglo sus cosas en el cuarto y bajo hacia la cocina con la señora Tate.

**Señora Tate: ME alegra mucho que al fin tus padres decidieran que podrías venir a quedarte un tiempo- dijo sonriendo.**

**Saya: Si yo también estoy muy contenta de estar aquí-dijo muy sonriente- a todo esto ¿dónde está Maxie?-pregunto un tanto emocionada pues ella ya quería ver a su querido primo.**

**Señora Tate: Mmmm… pues creo que está en casa de un amigo si quieres puedo llevarte-dijo sonriente, a la señora Tate le encantaba tener compañía de su querida sobrina pero sabía que a ella siempre le gusto estar con Max, ya que ambos se divertían mucho.**

**Saya: Si no es tanta molestia me encantaría-dijo haciendo una sonrisa gatuna. **

Ambas se dirigieron hacia la casa de Tyson, hablando muy felizmente de cómo habían pasado estos 5 años; ya que ella siempre cada año venía a visitarlos pero hubo unos problemas ya que ella estaba en un internado gracias a una beca; acabo el internado y volvió a Japón pero por viajes de negocios sus padres no podían mandarla a casa de sus tíos. Llegaron a casa de Tyson ya que no quedaba muy lejos, la señora Tate tuvo que atender unos asuntos así que dejo a su sobrina con el abuelo de Tyson.

**Señora Tate: Bueno la dejo en sus manos-le dijo al abuelo de Tyson, y mirar a Saya y sonreírle.**

**Abuelo de Tyson: Esta bien- le dijo despidiéndose de la señora Tate.**

**Saya: Esta Maxie aquí señor-pregunto muy ansiosa.**

**Abuelo de Tyson: Si aquí esta con mi nieto y otros amigos, entra pequeña- dijo sonriéndole; y Saya devolvió la sonrisa.** Ambos entraron y el abuelo de Tyson le dijo que estaban en el patio y el volvió a la parte de enfrente de la casa; Saya estaba un poco nerviosa pero decidida.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza con cuidado ya que no quería llamar la atención, cuatro chicos sentados (Max, Kai, Ray, Tyson) y una chica con un chico de anteojos (Hilary y Kenny) a la par dándoles indicaciones para su entrenamiento de beyblade. Miro atentamente y los chicos se levantaron y cuando vio a Max no resistió más y se le abalanzo encima. Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo con Saya encima de Max y los otros chicos mirando con sorpresa.

**Saya: Mi querido Maxie eh vuelto- dijo casi gritando muy emocionada. Todos los chicos excepto Max estaban muy sorprendidos al ver esa escena.**

**Max: Hola Saya tiempo sin verte- dijo levantándose y ayudando a Saya a levantarse.**

**Tyson, Kai, Ray, Hilary, Kenny:… **

**Max y Saya empezaron a hablar y se olvidaron que estaban con los otros chicos. **

**Tyson: cof cof- fingió toser, llamando la atención de ambos. Se podría saber ¿Quién eres?- dijo señalando a Saya. Saya examino muy atentamente a los amigos de Max y sonrió.**

**Saya: Mucho gusto soy Saya lo siento por haber entrado de improviso- dijo un poco apenada y abrazando a Max. Vine a visitar a Maxie pero como no se encontraba en casa lo vine a buscar aquí aferrándose más a Max. A cierto chico peli-negro no le agrado mucho como Max se dejaba abrazar de dicha chica.**

**Tyson: Mucho gusto soy Tyson, amigo de Max.-dijo extendiéndole la mano a Saya quien correspondió al agarre. Y ellos son Kai, Ray, Kenny y Hilary- dijo señalando a cada uno de los chicos; Saya soltó el agarre de Tyson y volvió a abrazar el brazo de Max con una sonrisa gatuna como la de Max. Hilary quedo observando a los chicos y se acercó a ellos.**

**Hilary: Mucho gusto Saya, eres muy lindo pero no crees que Saya es nombre de chica.-dijo sonriendo; Saya solo soltó una carcajada asustando un poco a los chicos, ya que su cabello y su forma de vestir parecían de chico.**

**Saya: Mucho gusto a todos y****_….-pensó- sería divertido que crean que soy un chico-_**** riendo un poco-Si mi nombre es un poco femenino pero lindo además soy adorable ¿cierto Maxie?- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Max.**

**Max rio un poco- si claro lo que tú digas Saya-dijo un poco sarcástico.**

**Saya: Esta bien, y ¿Qué están haciendo Maxie?- pregunto con curiosidad.**

**Tyson: Estamos practicando un poco de Beyblade- dijo con brillos en los ojos.**

**Saya: Enserio-dijo igual que Tyson con brillos en los ojos- puedo ver como practican a mí me encanta el Beyblade y me encanta más el Bey de Maxie-dijo con una sonrisa gatuna y traviesa.**

**Max: Si ya teníamos años de no vernos y jugarlo juntos-dijo apenado por como sonreía Saya y feliz al ver a su prima otra vez después de 5 años.**

**Ray: Esta bien chicos tenemos que volver a la práctica si nos disculpas Saya- dijo tratando de disimular su enojo al ver a Max y ella muy apegados.**

**Kenny: Pienso lo mismo sigamos con la práctica- dijo ajustándose los anteojos y sentándose junto a Hilary- tú también debes sentarte un rato y después podemos hablar más- le dijo a Saya quien con esfuerzo soltó a Max y se dirigió a donde estaban Kenny y Hilary.**

**Hilary: Bueno hagamos ahora una batalla Bey-dijo viendo a los chicos- participarán Ray y Ty….- no la dejo terminar Saya quien dijo-Maxie!- viendo a Hilary como rogando que pusiera a Max en la batalla.**

**Hilary: Esta bien por ti lo hare bueno Ray y Max participaran- dijo un poco fastidiada y vio la cara sonriente y traviesa de Saya así que también sonrió. **

La Batalla comenzó; ambos gritaron "Let it Rip"- No me podrás ganar Maxie-dijo Ray – No te creas mucho Ray yo soy el que ganara- dijo sonriendo; Saya mostrando su apoyo a Max gritando "¡Vamos Maxie tu puedes vencerlo!" a todos se les deslizó una gota de sudor al escuchar el apoyo si se podría decir a eso apoyo hacia Max. Max reía ya que esa fue siempre la actitud de su querida prima, la batalla tardó pero termino en un empate. Saya fue a abrazar de nuevo a Max y le dijo que tenía que esforzarse más, pero cierto chico quedo viendo mal a la chica; disimulando un poco su mirada.

**Kenny: Aquí termina la práctica que tal si vamos por un helado-dijo.**

A Max y Saya se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra helado.

**Tyson: Me parece bien-dijo feliz- y a ustedes chicos-pregunto a Ray, Kai y Hilary.**

**Hilary: A mí me parece bien-dijo tranquila.**

**Ray: Esta bien, un descanso no hace mal-dijo aun molesto pero disimulando perfectamente.**

**Kai: Lo siento yo me voy, ya es hora que vaya a mi casa- dijo caminando, cuando alguien lo detuvo del brazo. Kai vio a ver quién lo detuvo y se sorprendió al ver que era Saya.**

**Saya: Quédate será divertido- dijo sonriendo-Kai soltó el agarre y dijo- No, en otra ocasión los acompaños-dijo sonriendo al ver la cara de puchero de la chica.** Todos quedaron sorprendidos estaban viendo a Kai, al mismo Kai sonriendo con una persona que conoció hace una hora. Kai le sonrió porque esa chica se parecía mucho a Max.

Los chicos fueron hasta la heladería, entraron y se sentaron. Kenny y Hilary estaban interrogando a Saya quien atentamente miraba a Max desde donde estaba sentada, mientras Max, Ray y Tyson estaban comprando los helados de todos. Los demás habían vuelto a la mesa y entregaron sus helados a cada quien.

**Saya: Ohh! Maxie todavía te acuerdas de mi sabor favorito-dijo viendo con brillo en los ojos el helado de chocolate y abrazando a Max ya que este estaba sentado a la par de Saya.**

**Max: Nunca lo olvidaría Saya-dijo guiñándole el ojo-ya que es mi sabor favorito también, los dos compartimos muchas cosas-dijo sonriendo muy emocionado.** Ray no se explicaba aun porque sentía aquellos al ver a Max y Saya tan juntos, no se explicaba porque sentía aquel odio hacia aquella chica.

**Kenny: Saya-dijo atrayendo la atención de la chica-dime, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-todos prestaron mucha atención ya que todos menos Max lo sabían.**

**Saya: Tengo 16 años-dijo sonriendo y sujeto el brazo de Max- soy dos años mayor que mi querido Maxie.**

**Hilary: Vaya así que eres el mayor de todos nosotros ****_(recuerden que se está haciéndose pasar por chico)_**** -dijo sonriendo. **

**Tyson: Guau! Eres mayor por tu apariencia no me lo imaginaba creía que éramos de la misma edad o tal vez eras menor que nosotros-dijo riendo- Saya vio a Tyson con una sonrisa.**

**Saya: Lose muchas personas me han dicho que parezco mucho menor de lo que soy-dijo riendo.**

**Hilary: Saya, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Max?-pregunto.**

**Saya: Lo conozco desde los dos años- dijo recordando- venia cada año a visitarlo con mis padres-cambio su mirada a una de nostalgia- pero hace 5 años entre a un internado en Inglaterra y no pude ver a mi Maxie durante ese tiempo y me alegra mucho estar con el de nuevo-dijo acercándose más a Max, el cual estaba un poco sonrojado por la cercanía de su prima, ella siempre ha sido así de cariñosa.**

**Ray: Saya ¿Qué eres tú de Maxie?-Saya se sorprendió un poco sabía que su presencia no le gustaba a Ray pero pensó que no le preguntaría tan rápido eso, Saya rio un poco.**

**Saya: Es un secreto-dijo guiñándole un ojo.**

**Ray: Eso no responde mi pregunta-dijo un poco enfadado, bueno más de lo que estaba.**

**Saya: Lo sabrás pronto no te preocupes- lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa- a por cierto porque llamas Maxie a mi Maxie-dijo con seriedad. Max pensó-esto no va bien Saya puede ser muy sobreprotectora con migo.**

**Ray: Es porque ehh… Ray no sabía que responder, pero pensó en algo- le digo así porque es mi mejor amigo- esto le dolió un poco al peli-negro pero no se explicaba por qué al llamarlo amigo se sintió mal.**

**Max: No seas mala Saya-dijo mirándola con un puchero-no te preocupes Ray yo te diré que es de mí, él es realmente…ahjdhds- cuando iba a seguir con su respuesta Saya le metió un poco de su helado a Max en la boca para que se callara haciendo que el pobre Max casi se ahogara.**

**Saya: Deberías de saborear lo rico que esta el helado- dijo amenazante a la vez que sonreía.**

**Max: cof cof… está bien no le diré a nadie, tú se lo dirás-dijo resignado-todos los presentes quedaron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza a ver la actitud de Saya y Max.**

**Tyson: Mmmm... Tenía la curiosidad de preguntarte si juegas Beyblade-dijo comiendo su helado.**

**Saya: Lo jugaba pero cuando fui a mi internado no lo eh vuelto a jugar-se acercó a Max- pero me gustaría jugarlo contigo de nuevo como cuando éramos pequeños Maxie.**

**Max: Si sería muy divertido jugar contigo de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos Saya-dijo sonriendo.**

**Tyson: Que tal si en uno de estos días jugamos-dijo entusiasmado.**

**Saya: Me parece bien aunque no eh practicado en 5 años-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, abrazándose del brazo de Max.** Max se apenaba por la actitud de su prima ella siempre fue así pero no enfrente de sus amigos. **Saya pensó: a mi querido Maxie aún no te das cuenta de el porque lo hago verdad, ojala pronto los dos se den cuenta-dijo sonriendo traviesamente.**

**Max: Que estás pensando Saya-dijo con curiosidad.**

**Saya: No, no es nada-dijo tranquila-Ray dime a tu enserio eres el mejor amigo de mi Maxie-pregunto de repente.**

**Ray: Se podría decir que el si es mi mejor amigo pero no sé si yo soy el mejor amigo de Maxie-dijo un poco triste mirando a Max.**

**Max: Saya, ya deja de incomodar a mis amigos-dijo un poco enojado por la actitud de su prima-y Ray claro que eres mi mejor amigo-dijo sonriéndole a Ray un poco sonrojado.**

Eso era lo que a Ray le gustaba sus ojos color azul eléctrico, tan lindos, adorables y a la vez traviesos, su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que siempre lo alegra al verla, sus finas facciones, todo en su ser era perfecto para Ray, pero que estoy pensando se decía a si mismo pero con solo contemplar a Max era feliz aunque en estos momentos no lo era mucho por cierta chica que invadía el espacio personal de Max. En cuanto a Tyson no le gusto escuchar que Max le dijera a Ray que era su mejor amigo pues pensaba que él era su mejor amigo.

**Tyson: cof cof… Max-dijo llamando la atención del rubio.**

**Max: ¿Que sucede Tyson?-dijo un poco confundido por la reacción de Tyson.**

**Tyson: No era yo tu mejor amigo-dijo soltando lagrimas dramáticamente. A lo cual Max se rio a carcajadas.**

**Max: Tyson tu eres un muy buen amigo pero Ray es mi mejor amigo-dijo viendo a Ray con una sonrisa- Tyson es enserio es muy buen amigo mío. **

Tyson hizo un puchero, y le dio una sonrisa a Max; Max le devolvió la sonrisa. Saya solo observaba cada movimiento que hacían los chicos, sujeto un poco más fuerte a Max y **dijo con una sonrisa- Maxie creo que ya es tarde que tal si nos vamos a casa. **

**Hilary: Por cierto ¿Dónde te quedaras?-dijo con curiosidad.**

**Saya: Me quedare en la casa de Maxie-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la respuesta de Saya y su reacción hacia la pregunta.**

**Ray: Max, ¿es enserio?- pregunto algo desconcertado al escuchar la respuesta de Saya.**

**Max: Pues claro-dijo riéndose- por una cosa es mí…. Ahjdhds (n/a: yo y mis efectos especiales XD)**. No pudo responder a la pregunta porque Saya le había pisado el pie a Max, el cual soltó unas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos azulados ya que le había dolido.

**Max: Saya eso dolió-dijo molesto sobándose el pie. **

**Saya: Ellos no necesitan saber esa información-dijo primero viéndolo serio, pero luego le dio una sonrisa gatuna y guiñándole un ojo.**

**Max: Esta bien pero podrías ser menos agresiv….-no termino porque otra vez Saya le piso el pie a Max. **

**Saya: Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir mi querido Maxie-dijo viéndole seriamente-No necesitan saberlo…. Bueno por ahora-dijo lo último casi susurrando, solo Max la escucho.**

**Ray: Maxie, ¿estás bien?-dijo muy preocupado por Max, acercándose a él para asegurarse para que estuviera bien. Max se sonrojo un poco al ver la preocupación de su "amigo".**

**Max: No te preocupes Ray-dijo cuándo se estaba levantando con la ayuda de Ray, pero Saya lo empujo disimuladamente y esto hizo que Max cayera encima de Ray. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al ver la situación en la que estaban y Ray con cuidado levanto a Max; tanto Ray y Max desviaron la mirada totalmente sonrojados. Saya solo se reía de lo que había hecho.**

**Max: Gracias Ray por ayudarme-dijo sonrojado.**

**Ray: De nada Max-dijo sonriendo y sonrojado.**

**Saya:****_ jeje empezare con mi misión-pensó._**

**Saya: Esta bien Maxie, vámonos-dijo agarrando el brazo de Max llevándoselo a casa. Saya se despidió de todos y Max también y no pudo ver a Ray a la cara por lo sucedido.**

_**Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo se que fue largo, pero no termina aqui lo continuare pronto, soy principiante escribiendo fanfic no sean tan duros conmigo u.u, gracias por leer, espero sea de su agrado n_n acepto sugerencias y consejos, esperare sus Reviews.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aqui despues de un tiempo que por fin tengo libre pude terminar la continuación espero que les guste y gracias por los que dejaron sus reviews n_n le puse mas drama haber si les gusta._**

**_Ray: Maxie, ¿estás bien?-dijo muy preocupado por Max, acercándose a él para asegurarse para que estuviera bien. Max se sonrojo un poco al ver la preocupación de su "amigo"._**

**_Max: No te preocupes Ray-dijo cuándo se estaba levantando con la ayuda de Ray, pero Saya lo empujo disimuladamente y esto hizo que Max cayera encima de Ray. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al ver la situación en la que estaban y Ray con cuidado levanto a Max; tanto Ray y Max desviaron la mirada totalmente sonrojados. Saya solo se reía de lo que había hecho._**

**_Max: Gracias Ray por ayudarme-dijo sonrojado._**

**_Ray: De nada Max-dijo sonriendo y sonrojado._**

**_Saya: jeje empezare con mi misión-pensó._**

**_Saya: Esta bien Maxie, vámonos-dijo agarrando el brazo de Max llevándoselo a casa. Saya se despidió de todos y Max también y no pudo ver a Ray a la cara por lo sucedido._**

Saya y Max se encaminaron hacia la casa de Max, durante todo el camino Max no dijo absolutamente nada solo mantenía su cabeza agachada y aunque no se notaba mucho estaba sonrojado, llegaron a casa de los Tate, se encontraron con la madre de Max haciendo la cena y el padre de Max sentado en la sala viendo tv, entraron a la casa y saludaron tanto a los padres de Max.

**Saya: Buenas noches tíos- dijo sonriéndole a ambos.**

Max todavía estaba en shock de lo que había sucedido, pero reacciono cuando vio que estaban en su casa**- Buenas noches mamá y papá- dijo sonriendo pero aun aturdido por lo que paso con Ray al salir de la heladería. **Paso el tiempo y todos se sentaron a comer, termino primero Max y este pidió permiso y se dirigió a su habitación. Saya al ver el comportamiento de Max termino de cenar, agradeció a sus tíos la comida y fue a ver como se encontraba Max.

**Saya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Max y se fijó que estaba con cerradura- Maxie ¿estás bien? –Pregunto algo preocupada –será que le afecto tanto lo que hice- pensó.** Al no escuchar respuesta Saya se sentó apoyándose en la puerta más preocupada. A los 5 minutos Max abrió la puerta haciendo que Saya cayera al suelo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza, ya que cayó de espaldas.

**Saya: Auch, eso dolió-dijo sobándose la cabeza.**

**Max rio un poco y dijo- Esa fue mi pequeña venganza prima querida-dijo sacándole la lengua a Saya, para luego ofrecerle la mano para levantarse del suelo.**

**Saya: Así que planeaste todo esto Maxie-dijo levantándose con la ayuda de Max.**

**Max: Pues la verdad no- dijo sentándose en la cama, Saya lo siguió y se sentó a la par de él.**

**Saya: Maxie quería preguntarte algo-dijo viendo a Max serio.**

**Max: Si dime Saya-dijo viendo a Saya.**

**Saya: Quería saber si de algún modo te afecto que te haya hecho caer encima de Ray-pregunto todavía seria.**

**Max: No para nada-dijo sonriendo nervioso.**

**Saya: Maxie tu no me puedes ocultar nada-dijo ahora sonriéndole a Max- bueno cambiare la pregunta ¿Qué sentiste al caer encima de Ray?-dijo sonriendo todavía.** Max quedo impactado no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Saya.

**Saya: Respóndeme Maxie- dijo sonriendo, Max suspiro y dijo- Pues no sé, solo sentí algo en mi estómago y me sonroje, no tengo idea del porqué-dijo viendo hacia la ventana.**

**Saya se levantó de la cama de Max y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dijo- ya entenderás lo que significa lo que sentiste-suspiro- pero eso lo tienes que descubrir tú mismo-dijo guiñándole un ojo y salir de la habitación- Dulces sueños mi querido Maxie, hasta mañana-dijo despidiéndose de Max.**

**Max: Dulces Sueños Saya, que descanses- dijo sonriéndole y despidiéndose de Saya. Saya salió de la habitación de Max. Max quedo pensando en las palabras que dijo Saya****_ "pero eso lo tienes que descubrir tú mismo". _**

**Max: Sera que Saya sabe que significa…. Creo que si lo sabe pero porque tengo que descubrirlo yo mismo- dijo acostado en su cama, viendo hacia el techo.**

**Saya: Ojala que esos dos se den cuenta de que lo que sienten entre ellos no es solo amistad- dijo sonriendo acostada en su habitación- pero creo que Tyson también siente algo por Maxie pero es poco, no creo que sea problema- dijo acomodándose en la cama- mañana será el inicio de mi plan-dijo bostezando y durmiéndose.**

Eran las 8:00 am y Max se despertaba, se levantó, se ducho y salió a la cocina, saludo a su madre- Buenos días mamá-dijo algo somnoliento.

**Sra. Tate: Buenos días Maxie-dijo sonriéndole- Ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, aquí queda servida la comida y despiertas a Saya por mí, nos vemos más tarde Maxie- dijo abrazándolo y saliendo de la casa.**

**Max: Rayos me dejo la tarea más difícil-dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Saya, suspiro-Esta bien la despertare para que podamos comer juntos-toco la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta, espero 5 minutos y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, entro y se encontró a Saya durmiendo como una bebe; se dirigió a Saya la movió un poco y dijo- Saya por favor, levántate ya está la comida servida.**

**Saya: No quiero-dijo poniendo su cobija encima de ella- 5 minutos más-dijo volviéndose a acomodar.**

**Max: Saya levántate, el desayuno se enfriara-dijo un poco molesto.**

**Saya: No quiero te dije-dijo molesta- vete y déjame dormir.**

**Max: No me dejas alternativa- dijo acercándose a Saya y empujándola haciéndola caer al suelo.**

**Saya: Auch eso duele-dijo sobándose la cabeza del golpe que recibió- porque eres así Maxie, desde pequeños me despiertas así.**

**Max: Es la única manera de despertarte-dijo tratando de ocultar su risa- bueno baja para ir a desayunar.**

**Saya: Bajare en 10 minutos-dijo ya resignada.**

Pasaron los 10 minutos que Saya dijo que tardaría y bajo las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Entro a la cocina y vio a Max sentado comiendo. Saya se sentó a la par de donde estaba Max y desayuno con él, Max termino primero y fue un rato a ver tv, Saya termino su desayuno y fue hacia donde Max.

**Saya: ¿Podemos ir a la casa de Tyson, Maxie?- pregunto.**

**Max: Claro, sé que estar en casa te aburre- dijo sonriendo.**

**Saya: Me conoces muy bien Maxie-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.**

**Max: Bueno vamos a casa de Tyson- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa, seguido por Saya. **

Saya y Max iban caminando charlando de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría, iban casi por la mitad del camino para llegar a casa de Tyson y se encontraron a Hilary. Caminaron un poco más rápido para alcanzarla y saludarla.

**Max y Saya: Buenos días Hilary-dijeron con una gran sonrisa los dos.**

**Hilary: Buenos días chicos-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa- ¿Cómo están?**

**Max: Estamos bien y ¿tu Hilary?-pregunto.**

**Hilary: Todo excelente Max-dijo sonriendo.**

**Max: ¿Te diriges a casa de Tyson Hilary? – pregunto**

**Hilary: Si hacía ya iba-dijo.**

**Saya: Porque no vamos los tres juntos-dijo sonriendo.**

**Hilary y Max: Me parece bien-dijeron.**

**Los tres chicos estaban por llegar a casa de Tyson y Saya se dio cuenta de que en la esquina había un grupo de 3 tipos que parecían causantes de problemas.**

**Saya: Chicos creo que mejor nos vamos por otro lugar, crucemos la calle- dijo algo nerviosa.**

**Max se dio cuenta de porque Saya lo había dicho- Me parece bien crucemos la calle, vamos Hilary- dijo viendo que la chica continuaba por el camino donde estaban los tres tipos.**

**Saya sujeto a Hilary y le dijo- Hilary que no miras que esos tipos son buscapleitos.**

**Hilary: Si no les demuestras temor no te harán nada, si me disculpan yo seguiré mi camino-dijo soltándose del agarre de Saya.**

**Max: Hilary nunca cambia, siempre con su terquedad de hacer lo que ella quiere-dijo resignado siguiéndola junto con Saya.**

**Tipo1: Miren ahí se acercan unos chicos con quienes jugar-dijo señalando a Max, Saya y Hilary.**

**Tipo2: Parece que nuestro aburrimiento se acabó por fin-dijo riendo malvadamente.**

**Tipo3: Bueno son dos chicos y una chica pero los chicos son lindos, si podremos divertirnos-dijo.**

Max, Saya y Hilary estaban por pasar por enfrente de donde estaban los tres tipos pero se dieron cuenta de que faltaba uno.

**Max: Esto se ve sospechoso-pensó.**

**Saya: Esto me trae un mal presentimiento-pensó.**

Cuando iban a pasar dos de los tipos del grupo de tres se les colocaron enfrente y les sonrieron.

**Tipo3: Hola pequeña no quieres divertirte un poco con nosotros-dijo acercándose a Hilary, Saya vio esto y se colocó enfrente de Hilary.**

**Tipo1: Hey chico el asunto es con la chica no te metas-dijo riendo- o tu eres el que quieres divertirte con nosotros-dijo con malicia.**

**Saya: Si nos disculpan ya nos marchábamos- dijo ignorando lo que le dijeron los dos chicos. **Esto hizo que se enfadaran eh hicieron una seña para que el otro tipo saliera por detrás de Max. Saya sabia de la situación en que se encontraban y escondió detrás suyo a Max y Hilary, claro Saya lo hacía porque ella era la mayor.

**Tipo2: De cerca se miran más lindos-dijo.**

**Saya: Como dije antes nosotros ya nos marchábamos-dijo un poco molesta. Cuando Saya iba a pasar uno de ellos sujeto a Hilary. Todos se sorprendieron y Hilary forcejeo como pudo se soltó del agarre, Saya al ver esta oportunidad, empujo al tipo e hizo que Hilary se pudiera escapar de los tres tipos ya que Saya había llamado su atención. Hilary entendió y cruzo la calle corriendo dejando a Max y Saya con los tres tipos. **

**Tipo2: Mira lo que has hecho- dijo empujando a Saya haciéndola tropezar con la pared.**

**Max: Estas bien Sa…- no pudo continuar ya que Saya le tapó la boca a Max.**

**Saya: No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien pero hazme un favor no digas nuestros nombres- le dijo en un susurro.**

**Uno de los tipos se acercaron a Max y Saya y dijo: Mira tú tienes la culpa de que se nos fuera la única chica, pero también podemos divertirnos con ustedes pequeños-dijo riéndose.**

**Saya: Eso piensas tu idiota-dijo realmente molesta.**

**Max: Tranquilízate, estamos en desventaja- le susurro a Saya.**

**Saya: Ojala Hilary encuentre rápido a alguien que nos ayude-pensó.**

Por otra parte estaba Hilary corriendo hasta llegar a casa de Tyson pero no encontraba a nadie cerca, hasta que por fin vio a Ray que estaba a punto de irse, Hilary se dio 10 segundos para recuperar el aliento de correr y se acercó a Ray y** le dijo: Ray necesito tu ayuda.**

**Ray: ¿Qué te sucede Hilary?- pregunto preocupado al ver a la chica pálida y cansada de correr.**

**Hilary: No hay tiempo en el camino te lo explico-dijo llevándose a Ray.**

**Ray: ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hilary?, explícate- dijo corriendo con Hilary.**

**Hilary: Mira venia de camino a casa de Tyson y me encontré con Max y Saya, cuando íbamos ya cerca tres chicos mayores que nosotros nos detuvieron y no nos querían dejar ir pero en un descuido de ellos pude escapar con la ayuda de Saya pero quedaban Max y Saya con ellos así que démonos prisa- dijo corriendo más rápido con Ray más preocupado que antes.**

**Ray: Que no les pase nada a esos dos por favor- pensó**

De regreso con Max y Saya. Uno de los tres tipos trato de sujetar a Max pero Saya jalo a Max hacia ella colocándolo detrás

**Saya: Aléjense de él idiotas y déjennos ir- dijo ya muy molesta.**

**Tipo1: Se ve que no te gusta que seamos gentiles verdad, nosotros solo queríamos jugar un rato-dijo.**

**Tipo3: Tu nos quitas la paciencia pequeño, pero me gustan los difíciles-dijo riéndose y acercándose a Saya y Max, Saya retrocedió pero se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacerse para atrás.**

**Saya: Demonios, Maxie no pensé que esto sucediera discúlpame por no poder defenderte aun siendo mayor que tú y siendo tu prima- pensó viendo a Max asustado.**

**Saya: Déjennos en paz idiotas- dijo gritándoles.**

**Max: Tranquilízate si no todo empeorara- dijo tratando de calmar a Saya. Saya comprendió que ella también estaba entrando en pánico y se calmó un poco.**

**Tipo2: Ya se me agota la paciencia si no entiendes por las buenas entenderás por las malas- dijo golpeando a Saya en la cara haciéndola caer en el suelo- lástima que tu linda cara haya pagado las consecuencias- dijo riéndose.**

**Max: Estas bien, como se atreven-dijo viéndolos con furia.**

**Saya: Maxie si esto sigue así huye tu- dijo casi desvaneciéndose, pues fue un golpe muy duro- me lo prometes, yo no podre con ellos.**

**Max: Como te dejaría aquí sola no seas tonta- dijo sin pensar y viendo como los mayores se reían-es nadie nos ayudar- pensó comenzando a sacar lágrimas de sus ojos.**

Los mayores se acercaban cada vez más a ellos y cuando iban a sujetar a Max, Ray llego y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a uno de ellos, el cual quedo inconsciente en el suelo, los otros dos se asustaron levantaron su compañero y se fueron del lugar. Hilary llego y vio el caos.

**Hilary: Lo siento chicos por no llegar rápido- vio que Saya estaba sentada en el suelo sangrando de su boca- te encuentras bien, vamos a casa de Tyson para ver la herida-dijo muy preocupada. Ray estaba en shock al ver que esos tipos se atrevieron a golpear a Saya y luego iban por Max.**

**Ray: ¿Max a ti no te hicieron nada esos tipos?- pregunto preocupado.**

**Max: No solo golpearon a Saya por querer protegerme- dijo levantando a Saya.**

**Saya: No te preocupes no fue algo grave- trato de sonreír pero no pudo por el dolor. **

Ray le ayudo a Max con Saya y los cuatro se fueron a casa de Tyson por si se les ocurría volver a los tres tipos. Llegaron a la casa de Tyson, y ahí se encontraban Tyson y Kai entrenando, ambos vieron que llegaban Hilary, Ray, Max y Saya y que los 4 chicos venían un poco asustados y que Saya caminaba con ayuda de Max.

**Tyson: ¿Qué sucedió chicos?-pregunto acercándose a ellos y vio que Saya tenía un golpe en su rostro que le había roto el labio inferior.**

**Hilary: Si no te hubieras ido no habría pasado esto Tyson, que suerte que estaba Ray para ayudarnos- dijo molesta.**

**Tyson: Porque no me explicas antes del porque me culpas Hilary-dijo confundido.**

**Hilary: Primero lo primero, déjanos entrar para curar a Saya y podrías prestarle algo de ropa Tyson, ya que la que tiene esta muy sucia- dijo ya más tranquila**

**Los chicos entraron Hilary y Max se encargaron de curar las heridas de Saya mientras Tyson fue corriendo hacia su habitación y llevando una camiseta azul y un short rojo, Kai y Ray solo observaban.**

**Hilary: Solo falta que te cambies Saya-dijo ya tranquila.**

Saya vio a Max haciendo que Max reaccionara y sacara a todos los chicos de la habitación. Dejando a Saya y Hilary solas ya que Hilary se encargaba todavía de curar su herida.

**Saya: Si me disculpas me cambiare, será rápido quédate si quieres-dijo.**

Hilary estaba sorprendida como puede decirle eso un chico a ella con tanta tranquilidad.

**Hilary: Esta bien, me tapare los ojos-dijo algo sonrojada (n/a: todavía piensa que es un chico)**

**Saya: Listo no me gusta este tipo de vestimenta pero no me puedo quejar-dijo viéndose ya que con esa ropa se darían cuenta que era una chica- bueno no creí que se dieran cuenta de esta forma pero que se le puede hacer, ya puedes abrir los ojos Hilary -dijo riendo.**

**Al abrir los ojos ahí estaba Saya, Hilary se sorprendió al ver a Saya ya que con la ropa que le dio Tyson se le miraba su fina cintura y sus pechos se veía que era una chica.**

**Hilary: Pero que-dijo confundida- ¿Eres una chica Saya?-pregunto tontamente.**

**Saya: jajaja por supuesto ¿es que no lo ves?-dijo riendo- salgamos afuera, Hilary este era mi secreto- dijo riendo. **

Hilary y Saya caminaban hacia afuera y se encontraron con la miraba perpleja de todos. Tyson, Ray e incluso Kai quedaron realmente sorprendidos de saber que Saya era una chica y Max se resistía de reírse de sus amigos.

**Saya: Tierra llamándolos chicos-dijo con sarcasmo- ni que fuera una gran noticia-dijo despreocupada.**

**Tyson: Como que no es una gran noticia- dijo todavía sorprendido.**

**Ray: Una pregunta ¿porque te hiciste pasar por un chico?- dijo Ray.**

**Saya: Pues porque me pareció divertido-dijo riendo.**

**Max: Bueno ya saben una parte del secreto, pero la otra parte se las dirá ella cuando quiera- dijo riendo igual que Saya.**

_**Bueno la dejare hasta aqui la continuación espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no olviden sus reviews n_n hasta la proxima.**_


End file.
